


Purple

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tigertale7.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> For tigertale7.

"Billy," Dom began, "why is your kilt purple?"

"Traditional dress, Dom, you know that." Billy adjusted his sporran.

"Yes, but – but it's purple."

Billy smiled the kind of smile that either made Dom nervous or horny. Right now, it was a little of both. "You haven't seen the one _you're_ wearing yet."

"I – what?"

"You lost the bet," Billy explained with some small amount of glee, "so you have to wear it."

"Wear – Billy," Dom pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Let me have it. Show me my fate."

Billy snorted. "Your fate?" He opened the wardrobe door and took down a hanger. "Dominic, meet _your doom_," he intoned, voice suitably doom-laden.

Dom looked at the kilt. He closed his eyes and hoped, when he opened them, it would turn out to be a hallucination.

He opened them again.

No, it was still there.

"Billy," Dom said very carefully, as if the mistake could be rectified if they just _talked_ about this, "Billy, that kilt is pink."

"It's a very dignified traditional Scottish custom you're insulting," Billy reminded him.

"But the very dignified traditional Scottish custom is _pink_," Dom pointed out.

"You lost the bet," Billy repeated. He held the kilt against Dom's waist.

"But. It's pink."

Billy looked like he might be suffering internal bleeding from holding in his laughter. "You have to wear it, Dommie," he said.

"You, sir, are an evil bastard," Dom informed him. "Make it up to me later."

"Maybe." Billy turned away. His shoulders heaved, and he pressed the hanger blindly into Dom's hands, exiting.

"I expect to be payed in sex," Dom called over the sound of Billy's laughter.


End file.
